Te volviste loca
by Wichita Ookami-san
Summary: Nuestros queridos países se ven enfrentados a un extraño personaje amigo de Manuel/Chile... Un loco, extraño y curioso personaje que les dará más de un dolor de cabeza... Mejor leanlo... No soy buena resumiendo D: T por la boquita de ciertos personajes
1. Prólogo

Hola gente mortal! He vuelto señores! Kesesesese~ Con un fic un poco… Como lo digo… Parecido a mi lol Así que disfrútenlo… O… No sé… Hagan lo que les parezca conveniente con él… n.n

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece u.u –llora- Le pertenece a alguien casi tan AWESOME como yo… Himaruya… Latin hetalia tampoco... –sigue llorando- PERO YO SI ME PERTENEZCO A MI! Kesesesesese~

**Advertencias: **Un extraño personaje metido en la historia… De él pueden salir cosas muy extrañas… Perversiones dignas del mismísimo Francia, palabras no muy inocentes y mucha, MUCHA locura. Sin censura en las palabras… Le quita el sabor kesesesesese~

Y ahí nos vamos mi alma!...

_Prologo_

Había una vez, en unas tierras muy lejanas llamadas Chile, una princesa… ¡No, no, no, no y NO! Ella es de todo… ¡MENOS UNA PRINCESA! Si te escuchara…

Bueno… Vamos de nuevo…

Había una vez en unas tierras muy lejanas llamadas Chile, un ser poco común y para nada de corriente. Un personaje muy extraño…

_Mientras que en otro lugar…_

-Ya perrosky… ¿Entonces me vai a buscar el lunes? –dijo el castaño-

- Si po'… Si en eso quedamos… -contestó ella-

Se encontraban en la casa de Manuel, en el living. En la sala solo estaban Manuel y ella… Nuestro extraño personaje. Ambos eran muy amigos, y solían juntarse en la casa de alguno de los dos. Los fines de semana salían a "carretear*" y estaban siempre juntos.

Manuel era el representante de Chile, un chico de estatura media, delgado, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos café. Un poco tsundere, era constantemente acosado por Martín, el representante de Argentina.

Mientras que ella… Bueno… Es de estatura media, pelo liso rubio oscuro con un flequillo recto, ojos café que se aclaran u oscurecen según la luz solar, piel clara y usaba unos lentes de un marco fino de color negro. Tiene un leve problema psicológico… O, bueno, psiquiátrico… Un gran problema psiquiátrico. Problemas de autoestima alta, polipolaridad**, personalidades múltiples… Loca, simplemente está loca. Se llama Javiera***, es chilena, y trabajaba de azafata, pero la echaron producto de su personalidad demasiado extrovertida. Ahora estudia geografía****… Es algo que… Digamos… Le gustó…

-Oe' weona, acuérdate de esperarme afuera si po', si es una reunión mundial… Así que ni cagando entri' a la sala, ¿vale? –advirtió Manuel-

-Pucha… Yo te quería ir a buscar adentro… ¿Pero porqué no puedo entrar? –preguntó nuestra azafata loca-

-Los guardias ni cagando te dejan entrar… Así que no se te ocurra hacer alguna wea estúpida…

-¡Pero como se te ocurre! Si yo soy una santa…

-Una: se me ocurre porque te conozco y sé que tu eres capaz de matar a un guardia por entrar a "buscarme" Dos: No soy weon, se que quieres entrar para conocer a los otros personajes que van a estar ahí y tres: Es malo mentir… Ni tú te comprai' el cuento de que eres santa…

-¡OYE CONCHETUMARE! Qué te pasa… Si yo soy una niña buena… De hecho estoy pensando en meterme a un convento…

-¿Weona teni' fiebre? –dijo asustado el chileno, frente a la actitud de su amiga…-

-No… Es que el otro día vi a un cura más rico… -dijo riéndose a carcajadas la chilena-

Y así se lo pasaban todas las tardes. Eran muy buenos amigos, aunque su amistad fuese a base de insultos, golpes y más insultos…

Y así… El día de la reunión llegó… Una conferencia como cualquier otra. Alfred gritaba que era un héroe, Arthur le reclamaba, Francis acosaba a Arthur, Iván le preguntaba a Yao si quería ser uno con él, Yao lo golpeaba, Feliciano pedía pasta, Kiku… Simplemente miraba, los latinos tenían, al parecer, su propia fiesta… Todo como siempre…

-¡BASTA! –gritó un ya muy enojado Ludwig- ¡ES QUE NO SE PUEDEN COMPORTAR POR UNA VEZ EN SU VIDA!

-¡LUDWIG… AMOR MÍO QUE ME SUBES LA TEMPERATURA! –gritó una voz femenina desde la puerta. Todos se voltearon a ver quien había sido… Manuel, al ver quién era, simplemente palideció…

-Weona, te dije que no vinieras… -susurró-

Y si… Nadie sabe cómo, nuestra loca estudiante de geografía se las arregló para entrar a la sala. Se dice que afuera de la sala habían por lo menos diez guardias inconscientes producto de golpes en la cabeza con el querido palo de escoba***** que nuestro personaje andaba trayendo como Iván trae a su tubería… O Vash trae sus armas…

Y ahí estaba, parada en la puerta, con el palo de escoba en su mano izquierda, feliz, como si lo que tuvo que hacer para entrar a la sala no tuviese importancia…

-¡Hola! –gritó, como si nada- ¿Por qué me miran así? Con cara de WTF…

-¡¿Q-QUIÉN ERES TÚ? –preguntó un sonrojado Ludwig (No estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran con tal descaro "Me subes la temperatura")

-Ahhhh… Chucha no me presenté kesesesesese~ Me llamo Javiera… Y me dicen de muchas formas… Y soy amiga de Manuel –dicho esto, todos se voltearon a ver al chileno, mientras este escondía la cabeza.

-Conchetumadre… Tatita que estai' arriba en el cielo, si salgo vivo de esta te juro que dejo al argentino que me dé por donde quiera pero… Sácame vivo de esta porfi… -susurraba el pobre Chile con desesperación-

-Y se puede saber… ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? –dijo un Arthur con una paciencia ya al límite… Tenía suficiente con todos los que estaban ahí y, ¿Una más? Olvídenlo, no lo iba a permitir…

-¿Te importa? –le dijo desafiante la chica- Además, yo vine a ver a Manuel, no a ti… Si te falta amor pídele al gringo y no a mi –dijo riéndose. Luego se sentó al lado del chileno que seguía rezando… O bueno, tratando de recordar cómo se rezaba- Manu… ¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó al chileno-

-Nada, aparte de que me van a matar –contestó el chileno-

-Ayyyyy… Mas lo que se enojan porque uno viene a verlos –dijo la chica, mirando a un pobre Arthur en shock, rojo hasta el cuello y tiritando producto de lo que le había dicho antes la chilena… Él… Con… ¿Alfred? ¿Cómo se le pasó por la cabeza algo así?

-Hmmm... Ya… Juro que no voy a molestar ni a intervenir en el resto de la reunión pero… Por favor… Déjenme quedarme aquí… ¿si? –dijo la chilena con ojitos de cachorrito, al no ver reacción en el inglés… Que mala suerte… ¿Por qué se había quedado en shock? Ella quería seguir peleando…

-¿Acaso servirá de algo si te decimos que no? –por primera vez, Alfred estaba diciendo algo seriamente…

-No, no servirá de nada –dijo Javiera con una sonrisa en el rostro digna de Rusia…

-Entonces… Que continúe la reunión… -dijo Alfred, con la voz temblorosa… La verdad, es que tenía suficiente con un Rusia y… ¿Otra más? El Hero, definitivamente, tenía miedo…

*Carretear: Salir de fiesta

**Polipolaridad: Bipolaridad era muy poco… Polipolaridad diría algo así como… Muchos cambios de estado anímico :D

***Javiera: Si… Soy yo ^w^ Conózcanme lol

****Geografía: Díganme, sinceramente… ¿A quién de nosotras no nos gustaría estudiar la geografía de estos países? xDDDDDD Pero para que sepan… No estoy en la universidad. Lo de azafata y geógrafa fue como para que no se note TANTO que era yo lol

*****Palo de escoba: No, usualmente no ando con un palo de escoba… No me alcanza en mi bolso… Pero siempre ando con un palito de cartulina y golpeo a todo el mundo nJn

Kesesesese~ Este fue el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic. Lo siento por demorarme tanto en subir otra cosa pero… Hace bastante que no tenía este tiempo de ocio que tengo ahora para escribir y publicar. Incursiono en la comedia! WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Este capítulo, como es solo el prologo, no salió tan chistoso… Pero el que se viene… LOL! ¿Pista? HASTA EL ZAFRADA INCLUIDO! ^.^

-Oye Manu… Ya sé lo que hay en común ente tú y yo…

-¿Qué?

-Que los dos tenemos debilidad por los argentinos Kesesesesese~

-¡¿Q-QUÉ? A-A mi no me gusta ese fleto culiao… Yo soy hombre…

-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALTA PEO! Ahora dime que no te da todas las noches!

-O.o

Como ya no es mi primer fic… RECIBO DE TODO! Tomatazos, insultos, PLR's, felicitaciones… LO QUE SEA! Pero por favor… Déjame un review! ^.^

Y MI CUELLITO SE SANARÁ MAS RAPIDO! (?)


	2. El Poeta de la Sala de reuniones

Hola! Gracias por los que leyeron! Kesesesesese~ Y por el review! :D me pone happy happy! (?) Este capi se lo dedico a "las aliadas" y a todos los que leyeron, leen y leerán este fic :D

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece u.u Ni Latin Hetalia tampoco –llora a mares- PERO YO SI ME HICE A MI MISMA! (?)

**Advertencias: **Como diría mi profe de lenguaje, "Vocabulario soez"… Como diríamos Manu y yo… HARTA CHUCHADA! xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Hartas cosas pervertidas e insultos de bajo, medio, alto y terrible de alto calibre (?)

Dicho sea esto… QUE COMIENZE EL JUEGO!

O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O

-Después de este extraño incidente se reanuda la reunión –dijo un demasiado serio Alfred… Que en realidad lo único que tenía era miedo…

Mientras que en otra esquina de la sala… Manuel y Javiera, como estaban aburridos, (y Manuel había dormido una siesta y despertó de buen ánimo) a Javiera se le ocurrió pedirle un favor a un demasiado alegre Manuel…

-Manu… ¿Tú me quieres?

-¿Qué queri'? –le contestó Manuel, que conocía las intenciones de su amiga…-

-¿Tu me harías un favor? –dijo la chilena, poniendo ojos de cachorrito-

-Pero ORSBVIO! ¿A quién hay que matar? –contestó el chileno… Que definitivamente estaba de demasiaaaaaaaaaaado buen humor… Y eso nunca es bueno…-

-Necesito hacer una escena romántica para un fic… Y necesito que le digas algo románticamente cursi a Iggy… ¿Te apuntas?

-Yiiiiiiiaaaaaaa… No creo que sea tan difícil esa wea… -dijo el chileno que, como estaba aburrido, (Y no tenía ni copete ni un pito*… Ni siquiera un puto cigarro) se puso de pié, en medio de la reunión, (mientras Alfred gritaba que era un héroe) e hizo callar a todo el mundo para luego gritar…

-¡ARTURO! –llamando la atención del inglés…-

-¿Qué quieres Manuel? –dijo contestando al llamado del chileno-

-¡ESTAI' TERRIBLE 'E RICO! ¡TE QUIERO PURO SHUPAR LOH PESHOH!

-¡¿Q-QUÉ? –contestaron, al mismo tiempo, el inglés y la chilena, quien se pegó un facepalm monumental…-

-¡AWEONAO! ¡TE DIJE UNA WEA ROMANTICA CHUCHETUMARE'… ROMANTICA! –gritó histéricamente la chilena, luego de pegarle un guate/zape/golpe en la cabeza al chileno -¿Puedes decirle algo un poquito más románico por favor? Si yo puedo, tu también… -dijo la chilena, ya un poco más calmada-

-Ya ya ya ya ya… ¡ARTURO! –gritó llamando nuevamente la atención del pobre Arthur… Que aún se estaba recuperando del trauma que le generó el chileno anteriormente…

-¿Q-qué? –dijo temblorosamente un traumado Iggy-

-Me gusta cuando callas… Porque estás como ausente… -dijo el chileno con su mejor tono de poeta, y un nuevo facepalm mayor que el anterior se escuchó de parte de la chilena-

-Manuel… ¿Tu eres weon de nacimiento o te violaron cuando erai' muy chico? ¡LE ACABAS DE DECIR QUE TE GUSTA CUANDO NO ESTÁ! –habló la chilena ya al borde de la histeria- ¡¿CACHAI'** LO QUE SIGNIFICA LA PALABRA ROMANTICO WEON?-

-Pero si es romántica esa wea po'… -dijo el chileno inocentemente- ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

-Hmmmm… -pensó la chilena… Manuel es un poeta, escribe cosas muy románticas y debía buscar algo de algún poeta famoso chileno… Algo romántico… Algo como… -¡YA SÉ! –dijo la chilena- Algo de Pablo Neruda po'

-Pero si la wea que le dije antes también era de Pablo Neruda… -dijo el chileno que ya tenía flojera de pensar- ¡AHHHH! ¡YA SÉ! –y dicho esto, se paró en la sala, llamando nuevamente la atención de todos los países (Incluyendo a un ya muy traumado Iggy), y luego de conseguir la atención de toda la sala, aclaró la voz y comenzó a recitar…

-Arthur… Llénate de mí.

Ansíame, agótame, viérteme, sacrifícame.  
>Pídeme. Recógeme, contiéneme, ocúltame.<br>Quiero ser de alguien, quiero ser tuyo, es tu hora,  
>Soy el que pasó saltando sobre las cosas,<br>el fugante, el doliente…***

Y entonces toda la sala empezó a escuchar con atención los hermosos versos que salían de la boca de Manuel (Dicho sea de paso que lo único que salía de la boca del chileno era: Weon, wea, conchetumare' y ect.), logrando teñir de un suave carmesí las mejillas de todos los presentes, y sacar suspiros de las latinas y de las europeas presentes (Y también de Taiwán). Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más se convencía el mundo de que el chileno es una caja de Pandora… ¿Quién diría de que aquel chileno egoísta, tsundere, ordinario y etc. Diría cosas tan hermosas como los versos que salían en ese momento de su boca?...

-…como una lava loca lo que existe,  
>correr fuera de mi mismo, perdidamente,<br>libre de mí, Curiosamente libre.  
>Irme,<br>Dios mío, irme! –finalizó el chileno, a lo que siguieron aplausos y llantos emocionados de varios de los presentes, incluyendo a su amiga, quien emocionada dijo…-

-Estoy orgullosa de ti maraco culiao****…-limpiándose las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos producto de la emoción, al igual que de los ojos del inglés de los cuales caían lagrimas que bajaban rodando por las mejillas ahora rojo semáforo del británico-

-Gracias… ¿Te sirve esto Javi? –dijo el chileno, arruinando el momento de emoción-

-Si Manuel… Me sirve… ¡PERO NO ARRUINES EL MOMENTO! –gritó la chilena en su tercer facepalm del día por culpa del chileno– Viste que las cagai' Manuel… -habló la pobre chilena ya a estas alturas en depresión… ¿Es que acaso tan duro de cabeza***** era su amigo?-

-¡ALTO! –dijo un: Traumado, emocionado, sonrojado, enojado, enrabiado, sorprendido y por sobre todo ya colmado de paciencia Arthur- ¡¿Qué mierda traman ustedes dos? –gritó apuntando a los dos chilenos-

-Bah… Mas lo que te enojas… Fue simplemente una gran actuación de mi amigo Manuel. Yo se lo pedí –respondió la chilena- ¿Algún problema?...

-Solo pensé… Que las palabras de Manuel… Eran sinceras… -pobre Arthur… Que cursi había sonado eso…-

-¡¿PODEMOS RETOMAR LA PUTA REUNION YA? –gritó histéricamente nada más ni nada menos que Alfred… Espera… ¡¿Qué MIERDA?... Si señores… Alfred llegó a su límite de la paciencia ya que este par de chilenos habían hecho dos cosas que lo hicieron enojar:

1.- Se puso celoso de Manuel (No lo asume… Pero todos sabemos que es así)

2.- Le estaban quitando el protagonismo…

-Uyyyy… Que andai' delicado gringo weon… ¿Andai' en tus días? –dijo entre sonoras carcajadas el chileno-

-Hmmm… Si el gringo lo dice… Así será po'… -dijo la chilena, ya resignada… En verdad se estaba divirtiendo…-

-Ok… Se retoma la reunión… -dijo el estadounidense secamente- Ahora hablaremos del calentamiento global… -la chilena levantó la mano para hablar- ¿Si?...

-¿No que esto es una reunión seria?... A la gente mortal no le interesa saber si ustedes están calientes…

-P-Pero… ¡NO! Me refiero al efecto invernadero, la capa de ozono… Eso… -respondió Alfred, rojo como los tomates de Antonio…-

-Ahhh… Kesesesesese~

-Muy bien… ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir? –Preguntó Alfred, a lo que Suecia levantó la mano- ¿Tienes algo que aportar Su-san?

-Si…

-Ok… Te escuchamos

-Las 'nd'strias d' l's pr'ncipal's pais's c'ntamin'ntes d'ben baj'r l's n'veles d' 'misión d' d'ox'do d' c'rb'no. P'ra 'so d'ber'an h'cer l'yes…******

-¡Callen al Zafrada******* porfa'! –gritó Javiera interrumpiendo al sueco, a lo que el resto de países latinos solo pudieron responder con fuertes carcajadas-

-Continúa Su-san –dijo ásperamente el estadounidense, dirigiendo una mirada de odio a los latinos-

-…h'cer l'yes p'ra reg'lar'zar l's 'misiones d' g'ses c'ntam'nant's… 'SA y Ch'na d'ben f'rmar 'l p'to tr'tad' –dijo finalizando el sueco ya agotado de las risas de los latinoamericanos-

-Te entendemos Su-san… ¿Alguien más quiere hablar? –habló Alfred… En eso Ivan levantó la mano- ¿Qué quieres ahora Rusia? –pobre Al… No es su día-

-Solo quiero hablar, da –respondió con una inocente sonrisa el ruso-

-Entonces habla de una buena vez…

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Suecia, da. Esto se está poniendo muy peligroso, da, y a este planeta se le está subiendo mucho la temperatura…

-¡¿Y A TU HERMANA? –respondió con un fuerte grito la chilena… Esto si lo habían entendido todos. Un ataque de risa inundó a todos en la sala. Incluso Alfred no se pudo aguantar la risa. Todos reian… Todos… Menos Rusia, quien desprendía un aura negra de su cuerpo mientras repetía mirando fijamente a la chilena-

-Kolkolkolkolkol…

-¿Qué wea? –dijo desafiante la chilena-

-Tubería, da? –amenazó el ruso-

-Tubería po' conchetumare' –siguió desafiante la chilena-

-Kolkolkolkolkolkol… -repetía el ruso, acercándose a la chilena mientras seguía desprendiendo el aura negra… Mala idea Ivan… La chilena se enojó-

-Kolkolkolkolkolkol… -comenzó a repetir, al igual que el ruso, la chilena, mientras se comenzaba a desprender un aura asesina de su cuerpo… Alguien tendría que pararlos, porque si permitían que chocaran… Mierda… Alguien saldría muerto…

-Ya ya ya ya ya… Calma'o… -se apresuró el chileno mientras tomaba a su amiga en brazos y la alejaba del ruso-

-Tranquilo, Rusia-aru –dijo China mientras abrazaba al rusto tratando de contenerlo- Peleando no conseguirás nada-aru… Además, es una chica-aru…

Luego de varios intentos, el ambiente se calmó… Y entonces la reunión volvió a la normalidad (Exceptuando que Francia terminó con lesiones de diversa intensidad luego de acosar a la chilena y de tocar donde no se debía). La reunión terminó y todos se fueron de la sala… Excepto Rusia, quien quiso hablar con la chilena…

-¿Puedo hablar contigo, da?

-Sip… ¿Qué pasa?

-Me gustaría invitarte a la próxima reunión, da… Me agradas, da…

-Gracias… Vendré con gusto…

-Adiós, da…

-Chau!

Los chilenos se volvieron a juntar fuera de la sala de reuniones, y mientras caminaban, la chilena le contó sus planes a Manuel.

-Manu… ¿Ayudame?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito a alguien que acose a Arthur… Para que Alfie se ponga celoso y terminen juntos… ¡NYA! Que amor…

-Yo ni cagando… No quiero mas… Ese gringo me va a terminar violando…

-FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU… Manu malo… Llamaré a Kobw-san…

-¿A tu amiga? ¿Y pa' qué?

-Pa' que me preste a Antonio… Para acosar a Arthur…O por último que ella lo haga. Yo no lo hago ni cagando… -dicho esto, marcó el número y llamó-

-Kobw-san! ¿Eres tu?

-WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –se oyó desde el otro lado de la línea-

-¿Kobw-san? ¡KOBW-SAN! –y colgaron… La chilena, traumada, se sentó en la calle-

-¿Qué onda? ¿No te contestó?

-Kobw-san estaba feliz… Kobw-san gritaba wiii... Kobw-san no es así…

-Hmmm… ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Si no contamos con Kobw-san… No contamos con Antonio… No la voy a llamar de nuevo. Me da miedo… Llamaré a la gato… -y luego de marcar el teléfono, le contestaron desde el otro lado de la línea-

-¿Aló?

-GATO!

-Javi-chan! ¿Qué pasa?

-Gatito… ¿Tú podrías acosar a un inglés?

-P-Pero Javi… Yo no soy una pervertoda… Además, tú estás en Santiago y yo en Temuco…

-Ouuuuuuuuu… Okioki… Chau Gato!

-Chao Javi…

Luego llamó a su amiga Catalina, recibiendo un "¡ANDATE A LA MIERDA!" de respuesta… Sus amigos de la mafia… Nah… No lo harían… Solo le quedaba una persona…

-¿Aló?

-¡JANII!

-Javi! Tanto tiempo amor mio! ¿Cómo estás mon ami?

-Bien… Oye… ¿Tu harías algo por mi?

-¿De qué se trata?

-Necesito que acoses a alguien muy sexy… Arthur Kirkland… ¿Te suena?

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿Y me puedo acostar con él?

-No…

-¿Y habrá yaoi?

-Si consigo lo que quiero si pero… Será difícil que lo puedas ver…

-Entonces mi respuesta es NO

-Hmmm… Ok… Saludos a tu extraña familia

-¡Adios mon ami!

Bien… Mierda… Se le acabaron todas las opciones… No quedamos sin plan…

-Nos quedamos sin plan Manuel…

-Puta, que lata por ti…

-Ya no se me ocurre quien mas podría hacerlo… Debe ser alguien lo suficientemente acosador como para hartar a Arthur y lo suficientemente idiota para arriesgarse a morir en manos de Alfred por mi… -en eso sonó el teléfono de la chilena. Javiera alcanzó a ver quien llamaba… Decía: "Mariano. Llamando"… y una leve sonrisa malévola se formó en su rostro…

-Manuel, encontramos a la persona indicada…

O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O

*Pito: cigarrillo de marihuana xDDDDDDD

**Cachai': Entiendes

***Llénate de mí: Poema de Pablo Neruda

****Maraco culiao: Prostituto violado por el ano (¿?)

*****Duro de cabeza: que no entiende con facilidad

******Las industrias de los principales países contaminantes deben bajar los niveles de emisión de dióxido de carbono. Para eso deberían hacer leyes para regularizar las emisiones de gases contaminantes… USA y China deberán firmar el puto tratado… Eso fue lo que quiso decir Belward xDDDDDDDDDDD

*******El Zafrada: Es un cabro chico más lindo que salió para el terremoto que es rubio, ojos azules y habla como el poto xDDDDDDDD

TERMINAMOS EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO! Kesesesesese~ Gomen por demorarme tanto pero… Es que tuve muchas pruebas esta semana y… A QUIEN MIERDA ENGAÑO! No estudié para ninguna de las pruebas xDDDDDDDDDDD Pero me puse a leer muuuuchos fics y… Se me fue el putamente jodido tiempo u.u Pero subí el segundo capitulo! Y está largo Kesesesesesese~ Ya amores mios… Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! :D Adelantos? Solo recuerden que Hungría es fujoshi igual que yo LOL!

-Manu…

-Hmmm…

-Me ayudas?

-Y ahora que wn!

-Necesito violarme a un alemán…

-Q-QUE? Chao…

-Pucha ya po' Si me ayudas cuando salga de 4° medio vas a ir conmigo y con la Faby-kun a dar la vuelta al mundo en 80 amores… Y si quieres también te puedes quedar con nosotras en Japón! Vamos a ser geishas :D

-Andate a la chucha…

-O te ayudo con el argentino!

- N-No me gusta ese fleto culiao! Y te voy a ayudar solo porque erí' mi amiga! No porque quiera que me ayudes! ¬¬'

-YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… Te voy a creer Manuel… Te voy a creer…

-¬/¬U

Chiquillos! Si leyeron este fic… PORFI DEJEN UN COMENTARIO! Por último díganme "Como escritora te mueres de hambre" PERO DEJENME UN PEQUEÑITO REVIEW! PLIS!

Y Manu le bailará el caño a quien ustedes quieran! :D


	3. HASTA CUANDO VAMO' A DAR JUGO?

Woooooola gente bonita!~~~ Aquí estoy po'… XDDDDDDD! Ookami-san se reporta (?) Saben? Había decidido no continuar este fic/wea, pero mis amigas me solicitaron amablemente que siguiera y, si no lo hago, Kobw-san tendrá otra excusa para golpearme y sacarme mis pitis y awesome ojos… Y bueh… Que yo sepa no soy masoquista así que… Voy a continuarlo ewe. Además, me vino el iluminamiento (¿?) :3 Eso po'… Lean y… Bailen Wachiturros XDDDDD! Okno ._.

**Dis****… ****Claimer?:**Hetalia no me pertenece… Si así fuese, Su-san bailaría el caño (?) Y esta wea la hago sin fines de lucro, igual que cuando tomo vodka ;D

**Advertencias:** Hartos personajes medios extraños… No se acriminen con ellos, son mis amigos… Leve, lime… Locura… Mucha locura… Y un Su-san un poco trastornado, extraño, fumado… Sobre una mesa :3

Adelante!~~~~~ ewe

-nJn-

-Alo? Mariano argento culiao'? –Dijo Javiera, con esa delicadeza y finura que solo ella tiene-

-Amorcito mio! Acaso esa es forma de contestarle al milagro más grande que te ha sucedido en la vida? –Contestó el que llamaba, Mariano, el ex de nuestra azafata desquiciada-

-Y como chucha queri' que te conteste, feo de mierda? Como sea, te tengo un trabajo bien mafioso-

-Y con que me pagás, querida?-

-Con nada, trabaja por amor al arte ¬¬-

-Ni siquiera un besito?-

-No… Y no te estoy pidiendo un favor, te estoy diciendo QUE TE VENGAS PARA ACÁ A TRABAJAR RÁPIDO POR LA CHUCHA! –Ya perdió la paciencia esta weona…-

-Vaa~le, vaa~le… Voy para allá… A donde?-

-Nos juntamos en esta wea donde se hacen las reuniones de la ONU… Y te apurai' que pa' eso te pago ¬¬-

-Vale! Chau! Te quiero!-

-Yah… Chao… Yo no ¬¬ -Dicho esto, colgó- Ya Manu, tenemos a nuestro hombre… Manu?... MANU! –Su amigo, Manuel, la había dejado sola? En pleno Santiago de Chile a las 9:00 p.m? Ahh no… Manuel se las va a pagar… Una por una se las va a pagar…

_Y al otro día en otra reunión con el mismo fin y bla bla bla…_

Todas las naciones habían llegado… Y junto con Manuel, llegó Javiera. Lógico, este par es inseparable… El tema es, que a Manu lo empezó a acosar Martin, y la Javi se puso a fangirlear, y mientras estaban en eso, Ivan llamó a la poco señorita Javiera para que se fuera a sentar con él… Los minutos pasaron y Alfred pasó al frente de todos para dar inicio a la reunión, pero, cuando miró hacia donde estaba sentado el ruso…

-Ohh shit… -fue lo único que pudo pronunciar… Y por qué?

Ahí, en primera fila, estaban sus pesadillas… Los comunistas… Rusia, China, Corea del Norte, Venezuela, Vietnam, Cuba… Y la Javi…

-Ehh… Ehh… HAHA!~ -Reía nervioso el estadounidense-

-Que te pasa ahora, you brat? –Le dijo Arthur, extrañado de lo que le pasaba a su cofamadocof, cofamantecof, ex colonia… Pero en ese momento, desde la puerta, interrumpieron la reunión… Por segunda vez en dos putos días –WHAT THE…?

-M-Mis amigas? PERO QUE MIERDA HACEN AQUÍ? –Gritó extrañada la chilena… Ahí venían todas sus amigas, a joder la existencia como solo ellas saben hacerlo…

Y ahí cofquedólacagácof… La reunión se fue al carajo… Por segunda vez…

Todos, por razones desconocidas, se pararon, se pusieron a conversar, gritaron… El tema es que era todo un completo despelote. Algo así como si en una conferencia de mujeres histéricas se hubiese caído una jaula de ratones y los ratones se hubiesen escapado…

Para empezar… Una de las amigas de la chilena, Neko-chan, venía con sueño, así que no halló nada mejor que sentarse al lado de cierto griego (Que por cierto, estaba durmiendo), acomodarse al lado de él y ponerse a dormir, mientras Kiku los miraba desde otro lado de la sala con cara de: "O te sales de ahí o te mato, ese es MI territorio"…

En otro lado de la sala, se armó una pelea por una silla entre Kobw-san, una de las amigas de la chilena, y Lovino...

-YO LLEGUÉ PRIMERO, LA PUTA MADRE! –Gritaba Kobw-san a su adversario-

-PERO YO SIEMPRE ME SIENTO AQUÍ! AL LADO DEL BASTARDO ESPAÑOL! ES MI SILLA, MALDEZIONE!~ -Le respondía el italiano, enfurecido-

Y así siguieron, y siguieron, y siguieron… Y podrían haber seguido peleando hasta que sus cuerpos se vuelvan polvo, luego compost en los que se planta un árbol… Y luego esos árboles hubiesen seguido peleando… Y así sucesivamente, de no ser por el improvisado ataque de una de las amigas de la señora Loca: Katamin, quien llegó con un arma mortal… Una silla (N/A: OYE! Un sillazo en la cabeza puede ser mortal! :3)

-AL ABORDAJE MUCHACHOS! –gritó Katamin, antes de ocupar aquella silla, la cual se inventó para posar traseros, para pegarle un espectacular sillality a nuestro querido Lovino en la cabeza… Bien fuerte… Bieeeeeeen fuerte… -Oh… Me lo eché! –dijo nuevamente la amiga, viendo al italiano del sur tirado en el piso, inconsciente, mientras le salía baba por la boca… Ahhh, claro, lo de la baba es un detalle nada más. La baba no altera la historia, científicamente comprobado…

Y entonces, Kobw-san se sentó tranquilamente en la silla a leer un libro, y todo hubiese seguido normal si a Katamin no se le hubiese ocurrido la genial idea de gritar –I'M SPARTACUS! –al lado de cierto griego que dormía, quien al escuchar Spartacus, se despertó con alma de guerrero espatano y gritó –THIS IS SPARTAAAAA!- y luego, pateó a nuestra querida Neko-chan, quien con la patada "espartana" se despertó entre asustada y adormilada…

-Que pasó que pasó? vamos hay… -le preguntó Neko-chan con cara de "we"… De "weon vengo recién despertando"- Tú no sabes despertar a la gente amablemente? Y después se quejan de que uno es volá, si no nos dejan dormir po' -dijo, acomodándose nuevamente para dormir… Pero en ese momento… Un aura negra inundó la sala, incluso peor que cuando se peleó el ruso contra la Javi… Bueno, no tanto, pero algo así… O menos… Váyanse a la chucha, no se medir auras, pero la wea era algo así, punto. El tema es que quien producía esta aura era nada más ni nada menos que Kobw-san, quien miraba asesinamatagatosmente a Grecia… Nadie, y lo jura por la estufa que NADIE le pega a su mejor amiga Neko-chan… Nadie más que ella…

-NADIE LE PEGA NI A MI ESTUFA NI A MI NEKO-CHAN! –gritó tirándole el libro que leía por la cabeza, haciendo que Heracles cayera dormido nuevamente… Por el golpe, claro… -NO, HARRY VUELVE! –gritó nuevamente al ver que el libro que leía y que le lanzó por la cabeza al griego era "Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo"

-HARRY? HARRY POTTER? –gritó al otro lado de la sala cierto anglocejón-

-QUE TE GUSTA QUE TE DEN POR DONDE? –le contestó desde OTRO lado de la sala Javi, con esa picardía suya… Ayy Juan…

-Pamela Shu (8) –cantaba desde OTRO (Yo: Cuántos lados tiene la puta sala? Facu!-sama: Infinitos, hermana, la wea es circular, cachaí? Pa' estar en armonía con la Madre Naturaleza loco…) lado de la sala Manuel, desubicadamente…

_Y en OTRO puto lado de la sala (Carajo, porqué existen los círculos? ¬¬U)…_

Entró por la puerta un ser extraño, compañero de clase de la chilena. Su nombre es Juanpi-kun… Pero desde que Javi mencionó que era igual a Su-san, todos lo llaman Su-san (O Culo Grande). Es poseedor de un gran parecido con Belward/Suecia/Su-san, y también dotado de un gran, graaan, trasero… El tema es que anda a saber tú como chucha llegó a ese lugar donde se hacían las reuniones ?cof (N/A: SI LA AUTORA DICE QUE LA WEA ES ASÍ, ES ASÍ Y PUNTO!) Ok… Llegó al lugar de las reuniones y chocó de frente con alguien…

-Mira por donde caminai' po' aweonao… -y en ese momento, ocurrió algo inesperado. El joven de culo grande alzó la vista para ver con quién había chocado y se encontró con un hombre alto, rubio, de ojos claros, lentes y semblante duro. Quedó impactado cofporsubellezacof y porque el tipo que estaba ahí delante, si no fuese por los ojos claros y el tamaño (en todo sentido) sería igual a él. Y bueno, la gente no ve gente igual a uno frecuentemente, no? Por lo que el joven Juanpi-kun, aún sorprendido y shockeado dijo –LOCO! ERI' IGUAL A MI!-

-B'nos d'as -dijo Su-san, fríamente. También estaba sorprendido de ver a alguien igual a él pero a escala –Qui'n 'r's? N' t' h' v'sto n'nca –respondió el hueco… Perdón, sueco…

-Yo tampoco te he visto nunca weon… Serías más sexy si fueses igual a mí, pero nadie se me iguala, menos me superan –dijo Su-san 2, con esa autoestima que sólo él tiene-

-N' 's c'mo s' q'is'ra s'r 'gual a t', m' c'rgan l's 'di'tas q'e s' cr'en g'nial's –respondió ácido Belward-

- Qué? No te entendí niuna wea, si andai' amarga'o weon, no la agarri' conmigo, búscate una mina pa' desahogarte weon antipático –escupió con desagrado el chileno. Este tipo no le agradaba, si tan sólo fuese más parecido a él, con su belleza y su increíble candela… En fin, no seguiría discutiendo con ese europeo amargado. Se retiró del lugar a otra parte donde comprendieran que era genial… Su-san quedó solo, pero solo por unos instantes, ya que apenas se fue Juanpi-kun, la señorita (?) Javiera llegó a cofjoderlelaexistenciacof conversar con el nórdico. Pero, cuando decimos "conversar", nos referimos a ese tipo de conversaciones que mantiene la chilena con otra persona… Qué significa eso?...

-Hola weon rico –dijo descaradamente la Javi, a lo que el sueco se sonrojó-

-H'la –respondió Belward, sonrojado-

-Oye, te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-D'pend' d' l' q'e s'a-

-Ehhh… Tomaré eso como un sí… Etto… A ti te gusta Tino, verdad?

Al escuchar esto, el sueco se sonrojó más todavía. Es más, parecía que hervía. Tragó saliva fuertemente y bajó la cabeza… No habló por mucho rato, se cohibió… Incluso parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar… Bueh, no tanto así, pero igual... Siguió así por bastante rato (2 minutos, 2 incómodos minutos…) hasta que se armó de valor y, con decisión, respondió…

-S' -…Solo eso! SU-SAN! CARAJO COLABORA Y DÍ ALGO MÁS EMOTIVO, LA PUTA MADRE! –p'ro, n' qu'ero d'cirl', n' 's c'rresp'ndido… -Ohh… Qué tristeza… Pero, a nuestra locura de personaje principal, la Javi, luego de la confesión de Su-san (quien confesó única y exclusivamente porque sentía su corazón tan presionado por este secreto que necesitaba decirle a alguien) le nació una sonrisa… Tal vez, sólo tal vez, si intentara hacer de Dra. Corazón…

-Y cómo sabes que no es correspondido? Acaso le has dicho que te gusta? –sí su plan funciona, pronto conseguirá una buena sesión de yaoi en vivo-

-N', p'ro y' s' q'e es as' –contestó el sueco-

-Si no le has dicho, no puedes saber… LIBERATE HOMBRE, LIBERATE! –alentó la chica al escandinavo- SUELTA LO QUE TIENES AHÍ DENTRO! –al sueco le comenzaban unas pequeñas ganas de gritar a los 4 vientos que amaba a Tino –GRITALE AL MUNDO QUE LO AMAS! –mierda, las ganas iban creciendo- EXPRÉSATE! –qué chucha tenía la voz de esta mujer que lo hacía querer hacer esto? –GRÍTALO, GRÍTALO! –esto lo está venciendo… - O es que acaso no lo amas tanto como para decírselo? –listo, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Él amaba mucho a su Tino cómo para que alguien viniera y dijese que no lo amaba. Belward sacó fuerzas de anda a saber tú donde, se paró en la mesa, tomó aire, y sin dudarlo, gritó…

-T' 'MO T'NO! –todos en la sala se callaron y voltearon a ver a Su-san… Qué mierda había dicho? Ni siquiera Tino había entendido que carajo dijo su amigo-

-Ehhh… Etto… Su-san… Puedes ser un poco más claro, por favor? –dijo la chilena, con una graaaaaaaaaan gota en la cabeza… De lo que dijo Belward, no entendió NADA.

-Q'e… -Suecia aclaró la garganta y tomó aire- TE AMO TINO! –Ahora si le entendieron todos. Su-san, luego de este "supertaldo" que le dio, se pegó el alcachofazo/se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojó maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas todavía… Parecía un tomatito con hipertensión. Se puso a temblar (Tiene Parkinson? O.O N/A: Weon, está nervioso, da~?) y se congeló del nerviosismo. Tino, al escuchar la super declaración, se puso igual de colorado que su amigo, y con lagrimitas de emoción en los ojos, miró fijo a Su-san y contestó:

-Y-Yo… -dilo rápido weon, no tengo todo el día- Y-Yo t-también te amo… Belward…

CONCHETUMARE! Ahora viene la parte cofcasicof más hermosa de este capítulo. El sueco, al escuchar la respuesta del finlandés, sonrió (Solo eso? Queremos acción ¬¬)… Sonrió como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, tomó al finlandés en los brazos, acarició delicadamente el rostro de Tino y, dulcemente, lo besó… Nuestra protagonista, al ver la escena, sólo atinó a gritar y aplaudir como aweona, mientras le sangraban las narices… Ohh mein gott… Quizás debería dedicarse a esto…

-Quizás debería dedicarme a esto, no creí' Manu? –preguntó la chilensis al otro chilensis-

-Quizás deberiai' dedicarte a estudiar Matemáticas mierda, teni' prueba –contestó el chileno-

-Nah, me importa un pico, total, no estoy ni ahí con la U, voy a ser entrenadora Pokemón –guate/zape/golpe en la cabeza de parte de Manuel, era lo que menos se merecía…

_Vale, vale, ooooooooootro lado de la maraca sala… Hasta cuando weon, hasta cuando…_

El genial ser de increíble tambembe/posaderas/culo/raja/poto/retaguardia/boing-boing Juanpi-kun, luego de su discusión con el nórdico igual a él, comenzó a vagar por la sala para encontrar a alguien que admire su belleza, flow, candela, sexosidad, culo y todas esas cosas bellas que creía tener. Mientras iba caminando vio a un ser … Más sexy que él… Y NO ES QUE ÉL SEA GAY! Lo que pasa es que sabe admirar las cosas buenas de otras personas, sólo eso (YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~ AHH YA OYEEE~~~). Un tipo más o menos joven, de pelo blanco, tez blanca y ojos rojos… Casi un vampiro, que repetía cada 5 minutos que es AWESOME, y se ríe de una forma tan sensual… Algo así como "Kesesesesese~"… Alguien que se creía genial? Vale, hay que ir a conocerlo, así quedará impactado con su candela y nuca más pensará que es AWESOME…

-Hola –saludó Juanpi-kun a Gilbert, que era de quien estábamos hablando… Era su idea, o de cerca se ve más sexy? Ahhh… Claro, no es que sea gay. Es sólo muy crítico, nada más…

-HOLA SER QUE NO TE CONOZCO! De qué parte del mundo viniste para conocer a mi AWESOME persona? Kesesesesesese~ -respondió el prusiano. Por su acento, parecía ser alemán o alguna de esas weas que están por ahí cerca…

-Me llamo Juan Pablo, ok? Y soy igual de sexy que mi nombre, así que no vengo a conocer a nadie "AWESOME", vale? Y soy chileno –que gay está la sociedad hoy en día, esto es hermoso…

-HA! Tu sexy? Se nota que necesitas esos lentes que tienes puestos, porque no ves bien… YO sí que soy sexy, o es que acaso mi awesomidad te ha dejado ciego?-

-HA! HA! NO! A TI TE HA DEJADO CIEJO MI CANDELA, RATA DE LABORATORIO!-

-Ore-sama es sexy COMPLETO! HASTA SUS 5 METROS QUE ESTAN GUARDADOS DEBAJO DE SUS PANTALONES SON AWESOME! Y tú, me vas a decir que TÚ eres sexy completo? –vale, no empiecen con weas extrañas por favor… O bueno… Por favor sigan… Esto pinta bien…

-ME ESTAI' DESAFIANDO WEON? Yo soy rico de pies a cabeza loco~... –EPA!~~-

-Rico? Kesesesese~ No puedo decir eso… No te he probado… -una sonrisa perversa nació en el rostro de Gilbo- Pero, si querías que te probara, solo debiste decirlo antes… -listo… ERA tu poto Juan… El germano agarró de las muñecas al joven Juanpi-kun, y lo arrastró hasta el baño, mientras el pobre Su-san 2 se resistía… No mucho, porque una parte de él deseaba que el prusiano lo "probara". Entraron al baño y el albino cerró la puerta con seguro, para que nadie jodiera su "entretención", luego, observó al jovencito rubio con deseo, lo arrinconó contra la pared y comenzó a morder y lamer el cuello del menor, mientras lo iba desvistiendo…

_Volvamos a donde estaba la super Javi…_

Nuestra querida Javiera de las Mercedes (?) lo vio TODO! Vio como el AWESOME Gilbert se llevó de las muñecas arrastrando a su joven compañero de curso y lo encerró en el baño… Algo en su instinto fujoshi le decía que lo que sucedería dentro de ese baño de hombres sería algo sexy A CAGAR! Algo así como un doujinshi R-18 en vivo… Luego, pensó en que sería muy egoísta ver esta hermosura sola, y reflexionó acerca de sus actitudes… Y llegó a la conclusión de que le gusta mucho el pan con manjar (?) y que lo mejor es decirle a Elizaveta, Hungría, la fujoshi esa, que fuese a ver cosas hermosas con ella. Porque no hay nada mejor que compartir tus nosebleed con una amiga… Así que fue directamente donde la húngara…

-Hola mujer húngara fujoshi llamada Elizaveta, no preguntes cómo se quién eres, a nadie le importa. Tengo algo hermoso que compartir contigo, así que menos preguntas y más acción- dijo nuestra loca chilensis. Dicho esto, tomó a la húngara de una muñeca y la arrastró hasta el baño de hombres… Cabe decir que Elizaveta estaba más que impactada… Vamos, no todos los días alguien extraño se acerca a ti y dice que se sabe tu nombre, nacionalidad y "preferencias"… Pero bueh, esa chica había dicho que verían algo hermoso, así que se dejó arrastrar…

-Aquí es –dijo la chilena frente al baño de hombres- Shh… Escucha… -dicho esto, las dos fujoshis pegaron sus oídos a la puerta, y lo que escucharon fue algo… Ehh… Hermoso y desconocido... Más hermoso que desconocido, más desconocido que hermoso, eso depende de la persona… El tema es que desde la puerta se escuchaban más que claramente los gemidos y gritos de Juanpi-kun, y la agitada respiración de Gilbert…

-Y si abrimos un poquito la puerta?... S-Sólo un poquito… Para saber que hacen, no? –sugirió Hungría con cara de pervertida, al igual que la Javi…

-No sé si para saber que hacen, yo diría mejor CÓMO lo hacen… -respondió Javi, y luego abrió levemente la puerta, y las dos chicas se pegaron a la abertura para ver qué pasaba adentro. Y lo que vieron fue… MUCHO MÁS HERMOSO Y DESCONOCIDO QUE LO ANTERIÓR!...

-MIRA! Parece que lo tiene sobre el lavamanos! –susurró la fujoshi europea-

-OMG! Y… Le metió los dedos a la boca… Woaaaaahhhh… -y entonces...- MIERDA! Si no le digo a Kobw-san me va a MASACRAR! Debo decirle que aquí está pasando algo hermoso… -entonces la chilena se puso a marcar el número de teléfono de su amiga, porque, no quería que le pegaran, no?...

-nJn-

Jkkjadkjdskjadkjdaskjjds les gustó la wea?~~! Incluí a mis amigas (con "amigas" incluyo a Juampi-kun [y su trasero]) Ya que… No se… LO HICE NO MÁS PO' Y porque… Porque… Porque Su-san es gay (¿?) El tema es que lo hice lo hice lo hice y qué? !~~~ Yah, quedo en deuda con el 2° capitulo… Lo subo en una semanita más, da~~? Eso… PICO PA' IVAN! Atte: Manuel… ewe

-Manu…

-Si weona, que querí'?

-Tus?

-Tus!

-Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus~~!

-!~

-~~

…

(Escena sacada de un comercial)

Un review? Y les mando a mi amigo el puma (Su-san 2) para que les muestre el potito ewe… Es lindo ^w^

!~~~


End file.
